gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Prolog
Der Prolog ist die Einleitungsmission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Beschreibung 2004 überfallen Michael Townley, Trevor Philips und Bradley Snyder eine Bank in Ludendorff. Nachdem Geiseln in einen Raum gesperrt wurden, befestigt Trevor Sprengsätze an den Tresortüren, die Michael per Handy-Fernzünder sprengt. Michael und Trevor gehen in den Tresorraum und erbeuten knapp 180.000 Dollar. Als das Trio weiter will, bedroht ein Wachmann Michael, dem er die Maske vom Kopf reißt, mit einer Pistole. Michael rät dem Wachmann, die Bilder zu vergessen und zu verschwinden, aber Trevor schießt ihm in den Kopf. Die drei sprengen ein Tor und verlassen die Bank, doch die Polizei ist bereits vor Ort. Die darauffolgende Schießerei tötet dutzende Polizisten. Nach dem Feuergefecht erreicht die Crew das Fluchtfahrzeug, doch es rücken weitere Streifenwagen an und der Fluchtwagenfahrer stirbt im Kugelhagel. Michael stößt ihn aus dem Wagen, übernimmt das Steuer und rammt ein Polizeifahrzeug von der Straße gegen einen Baum. Michael, Trevor und Brad setzen ihre Wege zum Fluchthubschrauber fort, müssen aber auf Grund einer Straßensperre ihre Route ändern. Beim Überqueren von Bahngleisen erfasst sie ein Güterzug, Michael verliert die Kontrolle und das Auto fährt in einen Baum. Alle überleben und Trevor schlägt einen Alternativweg zum Hubschrauber vor, aber Michael besteht darauf, dass sie sich an den Plan halten. Die drei gehen zu Fuß weiter, können den Hubschrauber aber nicht finden. Währenddessen schießt Agent Dave Norton, der sich hinter einer Ecke versteckt, Brad mit einem Scharfschützengewehr in den Kopf und tötet ihn. Sein zweiter Schuss trifft Michael, der zu Boden geht. Er gibt vor, Schmerzen zu haben, äußerlich sind aber keine Verletzungen sichtbar. Trevor ist gezwungen, sich allein gegen die Polizei zur Wehr zu setzen, da er seine Komplizen nicht zurücklassen will, doch Michael überredet ihn schließlich. Nach kurzer Geiselnahme einer Frau flieht Trevor über verschneite Felder, während ihn Polizisten verfolgen. Einige Zeit später auf einem Friedhof: Michael wird beerdigt (dabei liegt Brad tatsächlich im Sarg). Dave, der Scharfschütze, der auf Michael „schoss“, überwacht die Szenerie, während Michael aus der Entfernung zusieht und seine Zigarette wegschnipst. Die nächste Mission, Franklin und Lamar, startet automatisch nach dieser Szene. Dialoge In einer Bankfiliale bei Ludendorff, North Yankton, vor neun Jahren (in einem größeren, lagerähnlichen Raum einer Bank: Ein maskierter Mann mit Schrotflinte stößt aggressiv und schreiend eine Frau zu Boden) *'Bradley Snider:' Da runter mit dir! (die Frau jault verängstigt. Brad zielt mit seiner Waffe auf die Frau. Hinter den beiden stehen noch zwei weitere vermummte und bewaffnete Personen) *'Michael Townley:' So, alle mal aufgepasst, dann wird auch niemand verletzt. (Michael Townley visiert eine blaue Stahltür an, die links und rechts ab Hüfthöhe mit Fenstern umschlossen ist. Ringsum sind Warnhinweisschilder angebracht. Trevor Philips poltert heftig gegen ein Fenster, auf dem ein Schild auf „elektronische Sicherheitssysteme“ hinweist. Hinter der Glasfassade sieht man einen glatzköpfigen, älteren Wachmann in brauner Jacke) *'Trevor Philips:' Öffnet die Tür, oder sie werden mehr als nur verletzt! (Trevor tritt einen Meter zurück und legt seine Schusswaffe auf den Mann an) *'Trevor:' Hey, hey, ah! Na los! (der Sicherheitsmann entriegelt die elektronisch gesicherte Tür, woraufhin Trevor sie eintritt. Trevor geht in das dahinterliegende Zimmer hinein und schlägt den Mann mit seinem Gewehrlauf nieder. Hinter dem geprügelten Mann befinden sich noch ein Schlips- sowie ein Pullunderträger in dem Bürozimmer. Michael eilt zu dem Wachmann, der sich die blutende Stirn hält, und zieht ihn hoch) *'Trevor:' Hinten rein. Na los, gehen wir. Komm hier rein und kümmere dich um die Wache! Komm durch. Soll ich den Kerl abknallen? *'Brad:' Er starrt mich an! *'Michael:' Hände hinter den Rücken. *'Wachmann:' Hören Sie, Mister, wir geben Ihnen alles, was Sie wollen. (die anderen zwei Männer wollen aufstehen und den Alarm auslösen. Nachdem Michael seine Waffe auf sie richtet, erheben sie die Hände) *'Michael:' Denk nicht mal dran. (mit einem kräftigen Tritt in den Rücken geht der Sicherheitsbedienstete wieder zu Boden) *'Frau:' Ich geh ja. Ich geh ja... oh Gott. (Brad treibt die Frau aus dem Vorraum erst in den Büroraum...) *'Brad:' Rein hier! (...und dann durch eine Tür aus dem Zimmer heraus. Trevor verlässt den Raum) *'Trevor:' Wartet hier. Ich bringe den Sprengstoff an. *'Michael:' Jag dich nicht selbst in die Luft! (Michaels Sturmgewehr veranlasst die Geiseln, durch dieselbe Tür zu gehen wie die Frau zuvor) *'Michael:' Beeilung! *'Brad:' M! Bring diese Arschlöcher in den Wandschrank! (der Schlipsträger weigert sich zunächst, aufzustehen) *'Brad:' Du! In den Wandschrank, sagte ich! Bring sie da rein! Na los! *'Michael:' Aufstehen! (Trevor kehrt zurück) (falls Michael sie nicht anvisiert hat) *'Trevor:' Wo liegt das Problem? Wieso sind die hier draußen? Du solltest sie doch einsperren. *'Brad:' Hinten rein! Los, los! (der Mann mit der Krawatte folgt der Aufforderung, Brad schließt die Tür) *'Trevor:' Alles bereit. Ruf an. (falls Michael sich mit dem Zünden Zeit lässt) *'Brad:' Ziehen wir’s jetzt durch?! *'Trevor:' Komm schon. Leg los! *'Brad:' Spreng die Tür! *'Trevor:' Spreng die beschissene Tür! *'Brad:' Na los! Na los! *'Trevor:' Wir haben keine Zeit für diesen Scheiß! (falls Michael sich nach dem Herausholen des Telefons Zeit lässt) *'Trevor:' Ich hab gesehen, wie du die Nummer abgespeichert hast. Jetzt ruf schon an. miniatur|Die zerstörte Tresortür (Michael zückt sein Mobiltelefon und wählt den Telefonbuch-Kontakt „Zünden“ aus. In der Lagerhalle nebenan zerstört eine Explosion eine Tresorraum-Tür. Daraufhin wird ein Alarm ausgelöst) *'Trevor:' In Ordnung. Ziehen wir das durch? (lacht) Zeig mir das Geld! *'Michael:' Langsam und ruhig, T, langsam und ruhig. (die zwei bewegen sich zum Tresorschrank) * Michael: (hustet beim Betreten) * Trevor: Wir nehmen nur die Geldscheine mit nicht fortlaufenden Nummern. (Michael und Trevor packen das herumliegende Geld in eine Sporttasche) *'Trevor:' Oh... Hier gibt’s genug für uns alle! *'Michael:' Hängt vom Blickwinkel ab. *'Trevor:' Was dauert denn da so lange? Komm schon, beweg dich! Ich komm jetzt raus, B. (sie verlassen den Tresorraum. Versteckt an der Wand taucht plötzlich ein Wachmann auf) *'Wachmann Jaspers:' Gib auf! Ich hab ihn! (er nimmt Michael als Geisel und reißt ihm die Maske vom Kopf) *'Wachmann Jaspers:' Ich hab dein Gesicht gesehen. Das werde ich mir merken. *'Michael:' Du vergisst jeden Tag tausende Dinge. Also vergisst du das hier auch gleich wieder, klar? (Trevor nimmt den Wachmann ins Visier) *'Wachmann Jaspers:' Ich kann es an seinem Blick erkennen. Er ist verrückt. *'Michael:' Niemand ist verrückt. In Ordnung, ganz cool bleiben. *'Trevor:' Stimmt genau, Kumpel. Ich bin total irre! *'Wachmann Jaspers:' Oh Mann... *'Michael:' Also, willst du weiterleben? Sag mir, dass du weiterleben willst, dann finden wir schon einen Weg. *'Wachmann Jaspers:' Klar will ich leben! Sag ihm, er soll die Knarre runternehmen. *'Trevor:' Das wird nicht passieren, Kumpel. Entscheid dich. Ich hab viel Zeit. Sieht aus, als käme keine Kavallerie, um dich zu retten, Kumpel. (er erschießt den Wachmann) *'Michael' (sauer): Scheiße! Das war nicht nötig! *'Trevor:' Los jetzt. Wir haben später Zeit zum Trauern. (Brad kommt hinzu) *'Michael:' Ja, da hast du recht. *'Trevor:' Komm schon. (wenn Trevor nicht in Deckung geht) *'Michael:' Beweg dich! *'Brad:' Was machst du da? Geh in Deckung! *'Michael:' Hör auf, rumzublödeln, und geh in Deckung! T, geh in Deckung. B, leg die Sprengladung. *'Brad:' Nimm deinen scheiß Kopf runter, die Türen werden gleich aufgesprengt! *'Michael:' Wir können die Tür nicht aufsprengen, wenn du so rumspazierst. (um die Ecke, einige Meter weiter, suchen die drei Deckung) *'Brad:' Ich stelle die Zünder ein. Das sind Zeitzünder, also macht euch bereit! (Brad aktiviert manuell eine an einer Doppeltür befestigte Bombe. Sie detoniert und zerstört die Tür. Im Hintergrund sind Sirenen zu hören) *'Trevor:' Hörst du das? Sirenen. (hustet beim Betreten) *'Brad:' Scheiß auf die Bullen. T, mach das Rolltor auf. *Köpfe runter! Wir müssen hier weg! *'Michael:' Sie sind da draußen. Macht euch bereit. *'Trevor:' Was ist das? Lokaler Widerstand. (Trevor öffnet das Tor) *'Michael:' So hätte es nicht laufen sollen. *'Trevor:' Das soll es nie. Komm schon. Los. (sie joggen nach draußen, wo schon Polizisten auf sie warten und schließlich das Feuer eröffnen) *'Michael:' Runter! (Trevor nimmt seine Maske ab) *'Trevor:' Wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann will ich wenigstens ungehindert atmen können. Aus dem Weg. *'Brad:' Geht dichter ran! *'Michael: '''Sei kein Idiot! *'Trevor:' Falscher Beruf. *'Michael: Wir müssen näher ran! Kommt schon, Jungs. *'''Trevor: Seid nicht so blöd, wie ihr ausseht. *'Brad:' Scheiß auf die Kerle! *'Michael: '''Weg da! Wir kommen jetzt durch! *'Trevor:' Du hättest kein Bulle werden sollen. *'Brad:' Wir rücken weiter vor! *'Michael: Was ist das für ’ne Scheiße!? *'''Trevor: Den Anruf hätten sie nicht beantworten sollen! *'Brad:' Macht Druck! (nachdem sie alle Polizisten getötet haben, nutzen sie die Gelegenheit, um zu ihrem Fluchtwagen zu gelangen, doch noch immer kommen Polizisten) *'Michael:' Jetzt wäre eine Gelegenheit, abzuhauen! Los! *'Brad:' Fallen lassen, du Arsch! *'Trevor: '''Gebt den Ärschen die Schuld, die euch hierher gerufen haben! *Vor denen kapituliere ich nicht. *'Trevor:' Viel mehr Bullen kann es doch in dieser Stadt gar nicht geben. *'Brad:' Lasst sie nur kommen. *'Michael:' Das ist alles beschissen, Mann, die Sache ist am Arsch. *'Trevor:' Ich hab meinen Anteil. Wir können’s noch schaffen! *'Brad:' Der Wagen ist hier oben! Na los! *'Trevor:' Beweg dich! Komm schon! *'Michael:' Der Junge ist vielleicht abgehauen. Das stand so nicht in der Stellenbeschreibung. *'Trevor:' Der sollte lieber noch da stehen! *'Michael:' Na los, Bewegung! Auf dem Weg zum Hubschrauber-Abholpunkt ''(die drei finden und steigen in den Fluchtwagen; Brad hat seine Maske inzwischen abgenommen) *'Fluchtwagenfahrer:' Was hat denn da so lange gedauert? *'Trevor '(genervt):' Halt die Klappe und fahr. *'Brad: Hast du das gesehen? Ich hab die verfickte Schlampe gegen die Scheibe gedrückt! Hast du das gesehen? (lacht) *'Michael' (leicht genervt):' Ja, du bist echt ein wilder Hengst. *'Trevor (nicht untertitelt):' Babababababababa! ''(ein Polizeiwagen mit Sonderrechten taucht auf und hängt sich an die Fersen der vier) *'Fluchtwagenfahrer: '''Oh Scheiße! Wie konnte das denn passieren? *'Michael: Los! Los! Los! Los! *'Trevor:' Scheiße. (Trevor zerschmettert sein Fenster und schießt aus dem fahrenden Wagen auf die Polizisten) *'Fluchtwagenfahrer:' Herrje, ich glaube, die werden... (der Fahrer wird durch zwei Kopfschüsse getötet) *'Michael:' Oh Scheiße! Dieser einheimische Affe ist hin! Der Kerl ist ein Arsch... (Michael schmeißt ihn aus dem Wagen und übernimmt das Steuer) *'Michael:' Fickt euch selbst. (Michael rammt den Polizeiwagen, der von der Straße abkommt, über einen Schneehaufen fährt und gegen einen Baum prallt) *'Michael:' Fickt euch. (alle jubeln) *'Trevor:' Los! Ab zum Hubschrauber! Wenn wir schnell sind, schaffen wir’s vor dem Zug. *'Brad:' Mann, ich glaub erst an diesen Vogel, wenn ich ihn sehe. *'Michael:' Bullen. Kommen in unsere Richtung. (zwei Streifenwagen mit Sonderrechten passieren den Fluchtwagen, kurz bevor er einen Bahnübergang überfährt) *'Trevor:' Bleib cool...noch haben sie’s nicht auf dieses Auto abgesehen. *'Michael:' Wir sind ja auf dem Weg! *'Trevor:' Wenn ich sage, da ist ein Hubschrauber, dann ist da ein Hubschrauber. Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Straßensperre! Rechts ab! Schneller als der Zug, Mann! *'Michael:' Ich ... ich schaff’s! (Michael schafft es, fast vollständig die Gleise zu überqueren, bevor der Zug das Heck trifft...) *'Trevor:' ...Verflucht! Beim Hubschrauber-Abholpunkt in Ludendorff, North Yankton (...was den Wagen aus der Bahn und gegen einen Baum wirft) *'Michael:' Alles klar bei euch? *'Trevor:' Kacke! Komm jetzt! (Trevor steigt leicht verletzt aus) *'Trevor:' Lass die Karre stehen, okay? Wir können da lang zum Hubschrauber. (auch Michael und Brad verlassen das Auto. Sie tragen ebenfalls leichte Verletzungen davon) *'Michael:' Nein, hey! Halt dich an den Plan! *'Trevor:' Was? *'Michael:' Halt dich an den beschissenen Plan! Komm schon. (die Szenerie ist ein verschneites Gelände, auf dem ein bäuerliches Holzhaus steht) *'Brad:' Wo zum Teufel ist der Hubschrauber? Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! (versteckt hinter einer Wand lädt ein Mann ein Scharfschützengewehr durch) *'Brad:' Ich seh mich mal hinten um. (Brad wird von der Kugel in die Brust getroffen und sackt zusammen) *'Trevor:' Weg hier! (Trevor sucht zügig Schutz...) *'Trevor:' Die Scheißbullen sind da! Irgendwer muss uns verpfiffen haben! (...während Michael nach Brad sieht) *'Michael:' Okay. Brad kommt schon klar, wir müssen von hier verschwinden. (es fällt ein weiterer Schuss. Auch Michael wird in die Brust getroffen und krebst auf dem Boden herum) *'Michael:' Verdammt! Mich hat’s erwischt! Scheiße. T, mach, dass du hier wegkommst. *'Trevor:' Ich lass dich hier nicht zurück, Mikey! *'Michael:' Verschwinde! Oh Gott, ich werd’s nicht schaffen. Ich werd verdammt noch mal verbluten. (Sirenen ertönen) *'Michael:' Los, geh... (Michael und Brad scheinen an ihrer Schusswunde zu sterben) *'Trevor:' Neeein! (Trevor eröffnet das Feuer auf die eintreffenden Polizisten) *'Trevor:' Ihr beschissenen Schwanzlutscher! Ich steh hier! Macht mich fertig! Fickt euch! Fickt euch! Fickt euch! Fickt euch! Krepiert! Alle miteinander! Ihr Pisser! Knallt mich doch ab, ihr Ärsche! Komm schon! Komm schon! (immer mehr Polizeiwagen rücken an, was Trevor veranlasst, etwas zurückzuweichen. Dabei bemerkt er etwa zehn Meter hinter sich eine Person) *'Trevor:' Hey! Du. Du, hey! (bei der Person handelt es sich offenbar um eine ältere Farmerin, die die Flucht ergreift. Trevor spurtet hinterher) *'Frau 2:' (panisch):' Oh, oh, oh Gott! ''(die Frau stolpert und fällt) *'''Frau 2: (panisch):' Oh Gott. Bitte nicht schießen! ''(Trevor packt die Frau am Arm und zieht sie nach oben) *'''Trevor: Wo ist der Hubschrauber? *'Frau 2:' (panisch):' Hilfe! Helft mir, bitte! Keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden! ''(Polizisten nähern sich, woraufhin Trevor die Frau als Geisel nimmt) *'''Trevor: Scheiße, bleibt zurück! Wenn ihr mir zu nahe kommt, ist sie tot, verdammt! Bleibt zurück! (Trevor stößt die Frau von sich, um bei der Flucht einen Schutz vor dem Kugelhagel der Polizei zu haben) *'Frau 2:' (panisch):' Oh Gott, helft mir! Helft mir! Oh! ''(sie fällt einem Polizisten in die Arme) *'''Polizist: Los! Los! (bevor der Bildschirm verblasst und sich schwarz färbt, sieht man zwei Polizisten, die über ein nebliges Feld laufen, über das Trevor flüchtet; dabei hört man Schüsse) Ludendorffer Friedhof, North Yankton, Tage später (fünf in Trauerflor gekleidete Personen stehen links von einem offenen Grab, in dem ein Sarg liegt. Vor der Öffnung steht ein Pastor und hält eine Grabrede) *'Pastor:' Michael...war nicht immer ein guter Ehemann. Nicht immer ein guter Bürger. Er starb keinen Heldentod, aber er war ein Mensch. Der Herr wurde mit zwei Dieben zusammen gekreuzigt, also... (ein weiterer Mann läuft abseits des Geschehens auf und ab. Er ist ebenfalls in Schwarz gekleidet und raucht eine Zigarette) *'Pastor:' ...sollten wir vielleicht nicht urteilen. Michael...Wir werden in Sünde geboren und sterben in Sünde... (ein rauchender Mann taucht hinter dem Friedhofszaun auf und schaut durch zwei Baumstämme hindurch auf die Bestattungszeremonie) *'Pastor:' Und in dieser Hinsicht war Michael... (die Person wird von vorne gezeigt: Es handelt sich um den tot geglaubten Michael De Santa) *'Pastor:' ...ein Mensch wie jeder andere. (Michael wirft seine Zigarette in den Schnee und geht wieder) *'Pastor:' Vater...Wir wissen nicht, welche unendlichen Mysterien du in dir birgst. Doch wir wissen... dass du unserem Freund deine Gnade erweisen wirst. (der Bildschirm färbt sich schwarz und das Logo von Grand Theft Auto V wird eingeblendet. Sofort folgt die Filmsequenz von Franklin und Lamar) Mission Stürme die Bobcat-Security-Bank und nimm Geiseln, erschieße aber keine davon. Bringe danach am Tresor Haftbomben an, die du mit deinem Mobiltelefon zünden musst. Nimm nun so viel Geld auf, wie du kannst, bevor du den Tresor verlasst. Die Polizei ist bereits vor Ort und die erste große Schießerei beginnt. Hierbei renne einfach die Auffahrt herunter und erschieße die Polizisten beim Aussteigen. Steige nun in den Rancher XL, der am Straßenrand steht. Unterwegs wird der Fluchtwagenfahrer erschossen. Michael stößt ihn daraufhin aus dem Wagen und übernimmt selbst das Steuer. Folge nun der Route des Navigationssystems und leiste dir weitere Schießereien mit der Polizei. Am Ende wird nur Trevor fliehen können. Brad wird auf der Flucht erschossen. Michael wird angeschossen, überlebt dies jedoch. Aufgaben * Begib dich zum Wachmann, um ihn zu fesseln. * Ziele mit deiner Waffe auf die Geiseln, damit Sie sich in den hinteren Raum bewegen. Töte keine Geiseln. * Wähle auf deinem Handy zuerst „Kontakte“. Ruf „Zünden“ an, um die Tresortür zu sprengen. Trevor hat zwischenzeitlich Haftbomben an der gepanzerten Tür befestigt. * Folge Trevor und Brad und sammle das Geld im Tresorraum ein (höchstens 180.000 Dollar). * Töte den Wachmann, der Michael als Geisel hält, ohne M zu verletzen. * Begib dich in Deckung, damit dir die Tür nicht um die Ohren fliegt. * Öffne das Rolltor, um die Bank zu verlassen. * Erledige alle Polizisten, die dir in die Quere kommen, und dringe dabei zum Fluchtfahrzeug vor. * Folge der gelb markierte Route (zwischenzeitlich wird euer Fahrer getötet). * Entkomme mit Trevor (Brad stirbt, Michael überlebt schwer verletzt und bleibt zurück. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Bradley Snyder, Michael Townley, Trevor Philips oder Geiseln sterben, der Fluchtwagenfahrer vorzeitig stirbt, Geiseln entkommen, der Rancher XL stehen gelassen oder zerstört wird, der Rancher XL im Schnee stecken bleibt, die Route verlassen wird oder Hubschrauber-Abholzone während der Schießerei verlassen wird. Beta-Fassung Seit der Beta-Fassung wurden einige Dinge an dieser Mission geändert: * Man hatte die zusätzliche Aufgabe, in den Überwachungsraum zu gehen und dort die Bildschirme zu zerstören. Tatsächlich gibt es einen Überwachungsraum bei Bobcat Security, in den man mit Hilfe von Cheat-Programmen gelangt. Dort ist es möglich, die Monitore (auch auch Redwood-Kartons) durch Beschuss kaputtzumachen. * Brad sagte während der Mission: „Hey. Hey, wir müssen die Server abfackeln. Na los!“ Offenbar war ursprünglich geplant, Server mit belastbaren Video-Aufnahmen zu zerstören. Die Überwachungskameras an den Decken lassen sich durch Beschießen schrotten, das Spiel gibt diese Anweisung allerdings nicht. * Es gab zusätzliche Aufgaben, die später durch Zwischensequenzen ersetzt wurden: ** Folge Trevor. ** Drücke INPUT_CELLPHONE_CANCEL, um das Telefonmenü zu verlassen und das Handy wegzustecken. ** WECHSLE zum Fahren zu Michael. ** Pack die Frau. * Die Mission schlug fehl, wenn eine Geisel entkam. In der Finalversion soll Michael sie durch Anvisieren ins Hinterzimmer zwingen. Tut er dies nicht, übernimmt Brad diese Aufgabe für ihn. * Michael trug Kleidung, die jener aus Das Kriegsbeil begraben sehr ähnelt. * Brad trug keine Schutzbrille und seine Ski-Maske war einfarbig (rot). * Trevor hatte eine Sturmhaube auf. * In den Spieldateien stehen für den Wachmann, den man am Anfang niederschlägt, eine Bobcat-Schirmmütze, für Jasper eine Brille und für Brad eine Ushanka zur Verfügung. Trivia miniatur|Das eingefrorene Alien in einem Fluss in Ludendorff, North Yankton * Diese Mission erinnert stark an die beiden Missionen Three Leaf Clover aus Grand Theft Auto IV und an I luv LC aus Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony (wobei beides dieselben Missionen sind, nur aus zwei Blickwinkeln). * Michael und Trevor haben in dieser Mission ihren ersten Auftritt. * Die Mission spielt im Jahre 2004, neun Jahre vor den folgenden Geschehnissen von GTA V. * Unter einer Brücke in einem eingefrorenen Fluss liegt ein Außerirdischer in der Eisschicht. * Man kann den Zug nicht vor der Zwischensequenz sehen, obwohl die Eisenbahngleise weithin einsehbar sind. * Es wurden 179.500 Dollar geraubt. Das Geld bleibt bei den beiden Angeschossenen liegen. Trevor flüchtet ohne Taschen. en:Prologue es:Prólogo fr:Prologue pl:Prolog pt:O Prólogo ru:Prologue tr:Prologue vi:Prologue Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Einleitungsmissionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Michael De Santa Kategorie:Spielbar mit Trevor Philips